Little Fox
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: Naruto has been feeling hot and agitated, and jumps Sasuke first chance he gets! WARNING: YAOI, SASUNARU, LEMONS, RAPE(ish), MPREG, SPOILERS, MORE YAOI and SAD ENDING
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke walked aimlessly through the village, with no destination in mind and a desire to kill time. He found himself climbing into a remote part of the back hills behind the village, a place he often went to train alone. Sasuke started a warm-up exercise, but stopped when he heard a noise. Curious to who else had come to this distant area, he followed the sound.

Nearby, he found Naruto. Kakashi had once again been hospitalised, so squad 7 had some time off. After complaining about feeling hot, flustered and agitated constantly, Naruto had proclaimed that he was going to go train until Kakashi is released from the hospital.

Sasuke had not intended to stumble upon the blonde, but now that he was here he felt the urge to tease his younger companion. Sasuke waited until Naruto was distracted before jumping out to land in front of him.

"Hey loser."

"Sasuke! What the he-". Naruto stopped as Sasuke's scent reached his nose. Normally, he wouldn't even notice, but this time it made his body tingle strangely.

Sasuke struck a smug pose, "it doesn't matter how hard you train, you will never be as strong as me." When no comeback sounded, Sasuke looked at Naruto, and felt a chill. Naruto's eyes glowed red, they were that of the nine-tailed fox.

Those eyes were oddly hypnotizing, as Sasuke strangely felt calm as Naruto closed the gap between them. A foot darted out, and Sasuke fell to the ground, landing on his back, but still he felt no will to fight. Some sort of genjutsu?

The sound of clothes rustling caused Sasuke to look up, and his eyes widened as he was met the sight of Naruto stripping off each article of clothing until the hazy-eyed blonde was completely naked. Reaching down, Naruto tugged on Sasuke's pants until they were bunched around his ankles. Naruto went down onto all fours, his head resting beside Sasuke's dick.

Naruto took the flaccid member and lifted it, so that he could use his tongue to trace the vein on the underside, licking from base to tip and down again. Sasuke writhed on the ground as he grew harder with each passing moment. Once Sasuke's member was standing tall and proud, Naruto sat back with a sultry grin.

The normally blue-eyed boy brought two fingers to his mouth, and he began to lick and suck on them, coating them with saliva. Sasuke watched, both shocked and aroused, as Naruto straddled his hips whilst easing the first moist digit into his own waiting entrance. As Sasuke watched Naruto finger himself, he felt himself grow even harder, and the desire to grab a hold of his own dick and masturbate to the sight atop of him was immense.

That feeling left however as Naruto removed his fingers and began lining up Sasuke's throbbing member with his eager hole. As he took in the tip, Naruto moaned like a well-trained whore, and Sasuke desperately grasped the clump of grass beside him, feeling the need to grab something. As Naruto continued to sink lower on his dick, Sasuke's mind went blank, and all he knew was the tight, wet, hotness that enveloped him.

With a cry, Naruto fully sheathed himself, and he paused, panting, with his red, slitted eyes full of wanton lust and need. Naruto looked down at the boy beneath him and leaned forward until their lips connected. Tongues weaving around each other in a fierce battle of supremacy, Naruto slowly began to lift his hips up again. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke threw his head back with a moan as Naruto slid along his throbbing shaft. When he reached the tip, Naruto stopped and looked down at Sasuke with a lustful grin, before he forced himself, fast and hard, all the way back down the pulsing member of his comrade. Sasuke groaned as the rational part of himself was pushed deeper into his mind, and his own lust became dominant.

Sasuke knew he was losing all self-control, as he was unable to prevent his hips from bucking upwards to meet Naruto's heat, and the blonde noticed. Naruto sank down on Sasuke's dick one last time before standing, and the blonde felt desperate eyes follow him as he turned around and seemed to collapse, his chest on the ground and his arse in the air. He waved his rear back and forth slightly, an open invitation if ever there was one.

Sasuke threw away what little sense he had left and practically pounced on Naruto. Pale hands grasped quivering hips hard enough to bruise as the dark haired boy forced his way into the waiting entrance. Naruto moaned deeply into the earth that his face rested against as Sasuke sawed back and forth with a desperate need. Arms shaking, Naruto feebly grasped his own dripping manhood, filled with the same desperation as the boy claiming him.

As Sasuke continued to thrust into the blonde, he watched how Naruto shook with the pleasure and the pain. Pushing in again, he heard the boy beneath him let out a scream of utter pleasure, and Sasuke angled to hit the same spot once more. Thrusting again and again, Sasuke noticed Naruto's weak grasp of his own cock, and without thinking, he bent forwards to bat Naruto's hand out of the way, grapping the youngers manhood roughly and pumping it.

Naruto was a quivering mess, ready to explode at any moment, and Sasuke was doing everything he could to not be the first to blow. He may have lost his rationality, but he still had his pride. Sasuke stroked Naruto faster as he continued to aim for the spot that made the blonde scream in ecstasy. Finally, with a drawn out cry of pleasure, Naruto painted the ground beneath him with his seed. With a final thrust and a fleeting sense of victory, Sasuke gave in to his need for release as he coated the hot insides of his younger comrade.

Panting, Sasuke was slouched over Naruto's back, unable to find the strength or willpower to pull out of his fellow collapsed teen. With a grunt of effort, the black haired boy removed his softening cock before falling on his back, spent. Naruto may have stolen Sasuke's first kiss, but he had never expected the blonde to be his first in _that _area as well. A soft snore rose from his companion, and for the first time, Sasuke realised what had truly just happened. He felt as if he had just awoken from a vivid dream. It was as if he had been in some sort of trance, unable to resist, and he felt both shocked and disgusted with himself for offering no resistance, even if he didn't know why. Standing on shaky legs, Sasuke pulled his pants back up, covering his now limp member, and did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

* * *

><p>Bear with me, there will be plot! Explanations start in chapter 3. This is my first Naruto fanfic, but please enjoy!<p>

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners


	2. Chapter 2

That night as Sasuke lay in bed, he found himself tossing and turning relentlessly, his sheets tangled around his legs from all the movement. No matter what he did, his mind continued to return to memories of the events of earlier that day. Rolling over again, Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. Images flashed in his head. Naruto atop his hips, the lustful gaze the blonde gave him as he rode his dick. Thoughts of that tight, wet hotness enveloping him caused his member to twitch in appreciation at the memory. With a final grunt, Sasuke buried his face into his own pillow, and once again attempted to forget the days' events.

-o-0-o-

The early afternoon sun warmed Sasuke's back as he walked. He was making a beeline for the back hills, telling himself over and over that he was going to confront Naruto about the previous day. A small voice in his mind whispered hopefully, _"maybe we will have sex again…" _and Sasuke did his best to ignore it.

Reaching the clearing from yesterday, Sasuke noted the signs left from the 'activities' partaken by the two teens. Of Naruto however there was no sign, but a faint splashing led Sasuke deeper into the woods. He found the blonde standing in a river wearing only his boxers, and Sasuke felt his mouth go dry as his eyes were drawn to the mesmerising scene before him. Naruto's damp hair falling heavily, for once not defying gravity with its spikiness. Sasuke watched as droplets of water slid down the toned and tanned body of his comrade. The green necklace of the first Hokage seemed to only accent the tanned chest of the teen. A twitch in his pants informed him that he was not the only one appreciating the sight, and Sasuke felt heat rise to his face at this realisation.

"Sasuke?" the raven haired boy looked up, meeting brilliant blue eyes, and he gulped. The blonde walked towards him. "What is it?" Sasuke noticed a slight limp, and figured it was due to their 'activities' the previous day.

"Um, Naruto, about yesterday…" Sasuke trailed off and averted his eyes shamefully.

"Yesterday? Hmm…" Naruto took on a pondering face, "I don't really know what happened yesterday, but when I woke up I was really sore and there was a bunch of sea-." Naruto choked on the last word and blushed.

Sasuke frowned. Naruto didn't remember. What really happened yesterday? Naruto was now standing directly in front of Sasuke. "Do you know what happened to me yesterday?" Sasuke didn't know how to answer, but at that point a gust of wind blew from behind him, and Naruto stiffened.

"You see, about that…" a low growl filled the air, and Sasuke looked to see Naruto's eyes change from brilliant blue to a burning crimson. A degree of fear gripped him as a clawed hand reached out and grabbed his shirt. Looking into the slitted demon eyes, Sasuke felt any will to fight drain away. Bringing his hands up, Sasuke made a hand sign, "RELEASE!" A low chuckle sounded, and Sasuke felt the last of his strength drain away. It didn't work, he was completely under the spell of those eyes.

Naruto stepped out of the river and led the powerless Sasuke to the cover of some bushes, losing his boxers on the way. Once they were under cover, the blonde rapidly pulled away each article of clothing that covered the object of his desire, until they were both fully exposed. Once again Sasuke was forced roughly to the ground, and he let out a grunt at the impact as he fell. The demon within Naruto however seemed interested in more than just riding the member of the raven haired boy this time. This was evident as the naked blonde positioned himself over Sasuke before claiming the elders' lips. Clawed hands began to sensually rub the nipples of his partner, taking care not the scratch as the nubs beneath his hands hardened.

Taking each perk bud between two fingers, Naruto twisted them and Sasuke gasped, his member starting to rise to the occasion. Naruto grinned, and released one nipple. His tongue trailed down Sasuke's neck until it reached the exposed nub, where Naruto took the chance to lick and suck and nip, much to the pleasure of a surprised Sasuke. The blonde was sure to give the other nipple the same treatment, and Sasuke fought to muffle his gasps and moans wrought by the ministrations of his younger companion.

Red eyes glazed over as Naruto lazily slid his tongue downwards, across the chest and stomach until he reached the crotch, his tongue stopping just short of the twitching manhood. Naruto flicked his eyes up, meeting the gaze of his darker eyed comrade, and smirked at the evident lust they held. Then, without warning, he engulfed Sasuke completely. Ivory skin already glistening with sweat, Sasuke threw his head back and _moaned_ as his aching need was met with wet heat.

Bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue around the tip and rolling the boys' balls in the palm of his hand, Naruto had already reduced Sasuke to a panting, groaning mess made up of lust and need. The possessed boy smiled around his mouthful of cock, before continuing to pleasure his partner. Before too long, much too soon for Sasuke, Naruto removed his mouth, giving the pink tip one last kiss, before re-positioning his body above Sasuke. The raven had been too preoccupied to notice, but Naruto had been preparing himself during the entire blowjob.

In a single swift movement that seemed almost practised, Naruto embedded Sasuke's needy member deep within himself, and his head lolled backwards with a lusty, pain-filled cry. He only paused for a moment though, bringing his hips upwards with a sharp intake of air. Sasuke brought his hands up, grasping the tanned hips above him as he brought his legs under him, allowing Sasuke to thrust upwards with a sharp intensity that brought tears to Naruto's eyes and gasps to Naruto's lips.

After multiple thrusts, Sasuke wrapped his hands around Naruto's back and used his arm strength to roll them over so that the raven was on top. From there, he positioned himself to thrust faster, reach deeper, incite louder cries from the blonde. His eyes were hazy, any thoughts of rationality had been vanquished from his mind, he was still new to this, and the sensation overwhelmed Sasuke completely. Neither teen were aware of their surroundings now, their entire worlds made up of the sound, the smell, the taste and the feel of each other. Nothing else mattered, nothing else was noticed, not even the hiding ninja who had worriedly followed the screams of pleasure emitted by Naruto as he was mercilessly fucked by his team-mate.

The watching ninja bid a hasty retreat as the boys were distracted by the euphoria of orgasm, Naruto painting their chests, Sasuke filling the blonde to the brim with his seed.

* * *

><p>This is my first multi-chapter story, so no promises on regular chapter releases. explanations and plot start next chapter!<p>

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!, but I wish I did…


	3. Chapter 3

Five days, eleven times.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed, bags under his eyes and bruises on his body. His sheets were rumpled from a night of tossing and turning. This could not go on. Unable to sit still, the raven haired boy took to pacing around his normally clean bedroom. The mess that currently cluttered the room was a representation of his mental state.

In the last five days, he had fucked Naruto eleven times, and it was as if he resisted less each time. What was wrong with him?! He found himself climbing into the hills each day, unwillingly seeking Naruto. Upon discovery, they would have sex, then rest. They were young, going just one round was very tiring. If Sasuke recovered first, he would flee, but if Naruto recovered before Sasuke, then he would instigate round two. Or three.

This was getting ridiculous. If he was thankful for anything, it was that he had 'topped' each time. He had no desire to switch positions, Naruto was aggressive, and Sasuke doesn't have the blonde's advanced healing. Sasuke paused, was that truly his reason? He shook his head, his dark bangs waving around in front of his eyes. "_This is all because of that weird jutsu he casts on me each time. It must be." _

Sitting on his bed once more, Sasuke placed his head in his hands. What was he going to do? One of his legs started bouncing, and Sasuke felt more agitated. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke told himself to just go over the facts. And that was when he truly realised something. Naruto had been possessed by the nine-tails each time. Not only that, but he believed that there was some sort of trigger to the change each time. Eyes tightly shut, he forced himself to replay each incident, and ignored the tent in his pants these thoughts caused.

Then his eyes shot open. Scent. Naruto always changed after smelling him. Ninjas heighten their senses, and to a degree can learn to recognise comrades by smell. Sasuke started pacing again. As far as he knew, the blonde had yet to leave the back hills, and as such has not been around other people. Was Naruto after him specifically, or was it just because he was the only person to come in contact with the blue eyed boy?

With a frustrated sigh, Sasuke left his apartment, intending to train away his worries, as his feet unconsciously led him once more into the back hills.

-o-0-o-

Kakashi tightened his grip on the branch, unable to tear his eyes away. This was the third time the silver haired shinobi had come to tell Naruto that he was fine and they had a mission, and it was the third time he found the boy being screwed senseless by his dark haired team-mate. His mouth was dry, and his own unwanted arousal was stirring at the scene. Finally tearing his eyes away, Kakashi quickly made his way back to the village, willing away his arousal as he travelled.

-o-0-o-

Sasuke blinked in surprise at the sight of a certain blonde once again in the village. It had been a few weeks, but Sasuke still felt a degree of surprise. The raven followed the blonde and cornered him when nobody else was around. However, even after inhaling his scent, Naruto remained normal. Surprise, relief and disappointment all flowed through Sasuke. Dark eyes narrow, Sasuke turned on his heel and briskly walked away, oblivious to a confused Naruto demanding an explanation behind him.

As Sasuke walked, he decided to avoid the blonde as much as possible, at least until he no longer had an overwhelming desire to simply bend the blonde over and claim him on sight. Sasuke winced, it was almost as if he had swapped places with the possessed Naruto, and the blonde seemed almost to be an addiction to the raven haired teen. Fighting the urge to release a cry of frustration, Sasuke clenched his fists as hard as he could, his dark eyes smouldering with the confusing cascade of emotions bottled up inside the young teen.

Finding himself at one of the training grounds, Sasuke decided to take his anger out on the posts, attacking them until his weary body was soaked with sweat and his fists were covered in blood.

-o-0-o-

Sasuke felt his breath hitch as Naruto licked his ear, the foreign feeling somewhat delightful. Naruto's clawed hand was around both of their cocks, rubbing them together to create a wonderful friction for both boys. Sasuke brought his hands up to grasp blonde locks, guiding his partner into a passionate kiss that tasted of lust. Tongues swirling around each other, only parting when the need for air was too great.

Pre-cum was leaking from both members and Naruto used his hand to coat both of their manhood's with the slick substance. Moaning into each other's mouths, rubbing against each other, red eyes locked to black ones, each consumed by desire. Their movements seemed almost habit now, and Naruto wasted no time in repositioning himself for Sasuke. Naruto lay on his back, legs spread wide, his member standing tall and his entrance waiting to be eagerly filled.

Sasuke quickly settled between the younger's legs and pushed his throbbing manhood into the now familiar, mind-blowing wet heat that was Naruto. Sawing in and out, Sasuke pulled out, rolled the blonde onto his side and grabbed one leg, lifting it for optimal thrusting depth.

His thrusts were becoming desperate and irregular. Naruto cried out with pleasure at each thrust, his voice hoarse from screaming each time the raven managed to hit his prostate. With a beastly cry, Naruto reached orgasm, his body tense as white ribbons erupted from his dick. Sasuke moved faster, he was so close! Just one more thrust and…

… Sasuke bolted up in bed, covered in sweat and panting. The sheets were tangled around his legs and he was so hard that it hurt. Desperate fingers fumbled to pull his boxers down, releasing his caged dick. Without thought, Sasuke grabbed it, stroking in time to imaginary thrusts as he re-lived one of the many times he had claimed Naruto.

Hunched over, Sasuke stroked himself as fast as his tired arms would go, too aroused to care about anything else. His breath came in short, hard gasps as he fondled the tip, tickled his balls and traced the veins on the underside of his aching member. Images of Naruto in erotic positions or performing erotic acts filled his mind as Sasuke brought himself ever closer to completion. Finally, his need was released and Sasuke threw his head back with a cry as streams of cum burst forth from his dick, and in his mind it coated the chest of a horny Naruto.

Sasuke fell back onto his bed, panting. Finally opening his eyes, Sasuke grimaced as he realised that his cum covered his sheets, not a sexy blonde boy.

* * *

><p>Woo, chapter three done!<p>

Mwahahahahahaha, poor Kakashi…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did there would be more yaoi


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto lingered in the shadows of the alley, glaring at the building opposite him. He was bent over, one arm clutching his stomach, the other resting on the wall, keeping him upright. He sighed in defeat, but he made a decision, if they try to give him an injection, he was leaving! With that thought, the blonde stumbled his way over to the hospital.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, Naruto was sent to talk with a nurse. When asked what was wrong, the blonde teen unwillingly began to list his symptoms. Fatigue and nausea had been plaguing him for a while, but when he started collapsing without warning and vomiting blood like a fountain he had deemed it necessary to swallow his pride and seek help.

The nurse arranged a hospital bed for the young jinchuriki and told him to wait for a doctor. Changing into the hospital gown as he had been instructed, Naruto lounged on the white sheets, waiting.

Naruto looked up as the door opened, and a young medic walked in. Naruto's friendly smile dropped however at the sight of a syringe in the medics' hand. "Wh- what is that for?" stammered Naruto.

"We are going to take a blood sample, if you could please sit up and stick out your arm…" Naruto leapt off the bed, making for the window. Finding his first method of escape locked however, Naruto turned to face his opponent, who let out a yell for assistance. Three nurses joined the medic and managed to overpower the weakened and sick Naruto, holding the blonde down so that a sample could be safely collected. Halfway through, Naruto fainted as his masculine pride cringed.

-o-0-o-

Lady Tsunade looked up as Shizune walked in holding a sheet of paper, Tonton at her heels. Seeing the worried expression on the youngers' face, Tsunade was quick to ask what was wrong.

"Lady Tsunade, we got this from the hospital," Shizune handed over the document. "Naruto was admitted with some concerning symptoms. His blood test was also confusing apparently, and one of the medics checked him with chakra, and seemed to find some sort of growth near his stomach. They fear it may be cancerous and have requested your expertise."

Tsunade was secretly quite fond of the young genin, and informed Shizune that they would head there immediately, before marching out of the office. Shizune hurried after her, crying out about the unfinished paperwork Tsunade had just abandoned.

-o-0-o-

"Come to visit, Granny Tsunade?" A mocking tone greeted the fifth Hokage, and she scowled. Resisting the urge to hit the blonde boy, Tsunade simply replied with, "don't call me that!" Shizune sighed at the undignified response.

Regaining her composure, Tsunade walked over to Naruto, "I just need to check something." Recognizing the serious tone, Naruto nodded and lay back down. Gathering chakra to her hands, Tsunade began to check Naruto's internal structure. Shock and concern coloured the Hokage's face as she brought her arms back.

"What's wrong with me Granny?" Naruto tried not to show any concern of his own. Tsunade however said nothing, instead turning swiftly on her heel and leaving the room at a brisk walk. Naruto flopped back onto his bed, attempting to remain optimistic as Shizune rushed after Tsunade. Ears keen, the blonde boy heard Tsunade tell Shizune to "bring Kakashi to my office immediately."

-o-0-o-

The silver haired ninja knocked on the door to the Hokage's office, waiting to be admitted entrance. Walking in, Kakashi was quick to notice the serious atmosphere. He stopped in front of Tsunade's desk, who looked at him with a degree of concern flickering in her eyes. "We have a situation." Tsunade placed her head in her hands, averting her gaze. "It appears Naruto is somehow sustaining a new life within him." Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. "I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't the one who confirmed it," continued Tsunade. "However, for such a feat, a second person, a male, must have been involved. I want you to find him, whoever he is. And do so discreetly. Dismissed." With that, Kakashi left.

The infamous copy ninja rested on the roof of a nearby building, trying to think. How, and who? Kakashi looked up with a look of enlightenment. He did know who! With that in mind, he left, seeking the young Uchiha he had seen with Naruto multiple times.

Kakashi found his young target at one of the training grounds. With a glimmer of mischief in his eye, Kakashi readied rope and cloth, prepared to 'capture' the oblivious Uchiha.

-o-0-o-

Tsunade looked up as a knock came at her door. Calling for them to enter, she was surprised to see Kakashi, it had only been just over an hour since she had last seen him. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise as the silver haired ninja dragged a thrashing, bound and gagged Sasuke in behind him. Closing the door, Kakashi removed the gag, only to be met with "what the hell Kakashi?!" Ignoring Sasuke, Kakashi looked at Tsunade and said, "I did as you ordered."

Tsunade looked at the two before her. "Are you sure?" Under his mask, Kakashi winced. "Positive."

Tsunade stood, "Well then. Sasuke, you have some explaining to do." Sasuke gulped, what was going on?

* * *

><p>It's kinda short and sucky, no kinky times and all. However, next chapter, Sasuke is interrogated <strong>thoroughly<strong> by Tsunade! Mwahahahahahahahaha

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would punch Danzo in the face more…


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sat on the floor of the Hokage's office, restrained by ropes. Behind him stood a silent Kakashi, ready to block any feeble escape attempts the raven might make. Trying not to quiver, Sasuke looked up, into the smouldering eyes of Lady Tsunade. The words that left her mouth were abrupt, calm and focused. "Did you have sex with Naruto?"

Sasuke froze, a single sweat drop rolling slowly down his cheek. Tsunade leant forwards, shadows creating an evil aura on her face. "Well?!" Sasuke felt that he was unable to tear his eyes away. "Y-YES!" he cried out, beginning to crack under the pressure.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "How many times?" Her voice was piercing, the tone allowing for no disobedience. Finally breaking the eye contact, Sasuke looked to the side. He felt his cheeks heat up as he shamefully mumbled out his answer, "42 times."

With a sigh, Tsunade stood straight once more, and made her way back to her desk. Sitting down, she interlocked her fingers, elbows on the desk, and her fingers came to rest beneath her nose. Eyes cold and piercing, she spoke to the young teen before her. "Explain everything." Her eyes narrowed, "and I mean _everything_."

Sasuke gulped.

-o-0-o-

"It started about two months ago." Tsunade settled into her chair, prepared to listen to Sasuke. "I went to the back hills to train. I go there for privacy. Naruto was there, he was also training. I decided to tease him a bit, as I usually do." Sasuke averted his gaze with a look of shame. "That was the first time."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, but stopped when Sasuke met her gaze with a look of seriousness. "His eyes became that of the kyuubi. He- he cast some sort of genjutsu. I couldn't fight back."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "So that was the first time," she sighed.

The young Uchiha continued. "The next day I went back, planning to confront him. He caught me again. Each day after I felt drawn to the back hills, as if it was not my own will. And each time," Sasuke looked at Tsunade, "each time his eyes were red."

Concern showed in Tsunade's eyes at that last sentence. "Continue." Her voice brokered no resistance.

"Naruto was always aggressive and forceful, as if he were desperate. But each time," Sasuke felt his face redden, "each time I 'topped'." Much to his embarrassment and dismay, images and memories of each encounter forced their way into his mind, and the raven teen felt his member start to swell with blood. "If he fell asleep and I came to my senses, I would leave. If not, Naruto would do it all again."

Face red, Sasuke fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to hide his arousal. A thought occurred to him, and Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "How did you know to bring _me _here?" he looked at Tsunade as well, including her in the question. It was Kakashi who replied. "Because I saw you. A few times." Kakashi looked very uncomfortable, and Sasuke visibly paled. Kakashi-sensei **saw **them?! The teen was horrified at the very thought.

Sasuke looked up suddenly, and turned to face Tsunade, his eyes fierce. "Wait, why did you call me here to ask if I did _that_ with Naruto?" His tone was suspicious, and Tsunade gulped.

"Before I answer, tell me this, do you know if anyone else had sex with Naruto?" Tsunade felt that she had to be sure.

"I don't think so. I mean, I didn't see any marks on him," Sasuke felt his face redden more, "other than the ones I gave him." Glancing behind him, the raven noticed that Kakashi appeared as if he were seeing something both horrifying and arousing, 'horrousing' you might say. It was because the infamous copy ninja was in fact reliving the times he had seen Sasuke and Naruto going at it like bunnies. Shrugging, Sasuke turned back to Tsunade. "Now answer my question."

"Not here" replied Tsunade. "Kakashi, bring him and follow me." With a nod, Kakashi finally snapped out of his frozen state and grabbed a rope that trapped Sasuke, literally dragging the teen behind him as they followed the Hokage out of the room.

-o-0-o-

Naruto writhed on the hospital bed, the sheets tangling around his legs. Beneath his eyelids, his eyes moved back and forth rapidly, evidence that he was having a vivid dream. Some of it was memory, as the blonde found himself reliving the test Kakashi- Sensei had given himself, Sasuke and Sakura when they had first met. However, in his dream all four of them were singing a parody of 'Under Pressure', and for some reason he kept calling Kakashi- Sensei 'David Bowie'.

Naruto shot up in bed, his blue eyes wide, and in a single breath yelled out "DAVID BOWIE- SENSEI- SENPAI-SAN- SAMA!" Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked over after realising he had guests. "Kun?"

Tsunade had a look of utter bafflement on her face, whilst Kakashi's single showing eye held amusement. Sasuke, still tied up, simply looked confused. "Um," started Naruto, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks, "hey Granny Tsunade." The blonde woman simply sighed, and closed the door behind them.

Kakashi dragged Sasuke over to the only occupied hospital bed, forcing the raven haired teen to sit on the bed with Naruto. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, and quickly looked away, attempting to fight the threatening blush as the contents of his conversation with Tsunade and Kakashi rose to his mind.

Tsunade was not sure how to breach a subject like this, so she decided to go with simply telling them how it is. Looking at the awkward teens, Tsunade took a deep breath, suddenly feeling her age. "Naruto, you're pregnant."

A moment passed, then Naruto's jaw dropped so far it seemed to hit the bed. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed calm. That is, until he suddenly face-planted on the floor. The proud Uchiha had fainted.

* * *

><p>I laughed so hard when I wrote this XD<p>

Now, how many references did people notice? There were 3!

Reference 1! '42'. In the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, a supercomputer determines that the meaning of life is 42. This means that SasuNaru, no, YAOI is the meaning of life! Mwahahaha

Reference 2! 'horroused'. This is from the abridged series called Danganronpa Abridged Thing, by Faulerro

Reference 3! 'David Bowie- sensei- senpai- san- sama… kun' this is taken from Naruto Abridged, by Ninjabridge. (I definitely recommend this to Naruto fans!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, if I did there would be more stupid references


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke groaned as he found himself lying uncomfortably face-down on the floor. Did he faint? What an old lady thing to do, the raven told himself. As the reason for this position shot through his mind, Sasuke bolted upright, swaying as the motion made him dizzy. Glancing around, Sasuke determined that he had only been out for a few moments, as Naruto still seemed to be in shock, mouth open and his eyes wide and unblinking.

Forcing his way upright, Sasuke stood and reclaimed a seat on the bed. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at him, acknowledging his return to consciousness. A thought occurred to Sasuke, and ignoring the two older occupants, turned his attention to the dazed blonde. In a swift and sudden movement, Sasuke pulled up the shirt Naruto was wearing. Dark eyes stared at the flat, tanned stomach, trying to find some sort of evidence to confirm Tsunade's declaration.

This action broke Naruto out of his daze, and he felt his cheeks redden as Sasuke studied his stomach with an intense gaze. Deciding to try and reclaim some dignity, Naruto forced his shirt back down, his face ablaze with shame and embarrassment. Opening his mouth to speak, Naruto was cut off by the other teen, who had turned to face Tsunade and simply said, "Explain."

Tsunade sighed, she could really go for some Sake right now. Steeling herself, the Hokage squared her shoulders, "I don't know." The blonde women could feel burning curiosity radiating from Kakashi, and forced herself to go on. "Earlier this morning, I was contacted by this hospital. They had found some sort of growth in you Naruto, and asked if I could identify it." Naruto nodded at Tsunade, urging her to continue. "What I found shocked me. I found a second heartbeat. Small, weak, but still there. I also sensed a structure in your body composed of chakra, and I believe this is a makeshift womb."

"How is this possible?" His voice was quiet, unbelieving, and his blue eyes were sad. Tsunade felt her eyes soften, and Kakashi moved forward to place a reassuring hand on the shoulder of the blonde teen.

"There's more," continued Tsunade. "I believe if we attempt to remove this chakra womb, there is a very high risk that you will not survive. However, the male body is not designed to bear a child, as such, the damage it could cause is immense, and may be irreversible. As there is no way for the foetus to leave the body, going into labour could kill you if we can't do a C-section fast enough, that is if your body holds out until then." The last part was mumbled, and only Kakashi and Sasuke heard it.

"Also, it appears the growth has been accelerated, for a human it would be around 280 days, or nine months." A strange looked appeared in Tsunade's eye. "For a fox it takes about 58 days." Naruto gulped audibly. "But, there is a chance of human rate growth overall, we will have to wait and see. Now, I know you have lots of questions," a hesitant nod came from Naruto, "but I have to take care of a few things, and I'm sure you and Sasuke need to talk. After all, it takes two people to do this sort of thing." With that, Tsunade swept out of the room, Kakashi at her heels.

Outside the hospital room, Tsunade turned to Kakashi, "I want you to find any information you can on the tailed beasts, their holders, and any cases of pregnancy among them." Kakashi nodded and disappeared, eager to learn more about the strange situation his student had found himself in.

-o-0-o-

Sasuke felt himself blush at Tsunade's parting words, much to his displeasure. When the door shut behind the retreating shinobi, Naruto looked over at his reluctant companion with confusion and shock written clearly on his face. "What did she mean?" Scowling, Sasuke cursed Tsunade for passing the baton to him. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, none of it had been so far either, but he also knew it was inevitable. Putting it off would do no good for anyone. Attempting to compose himself, Sasuke looked at the wall in-front of him, trying to ignore the bright blue eyes he could see out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, you know how, um, babies are made right?" Yeah, great way to start, Sasuke sneered at himself.

"I'm not five, of course I do," Naruto felt slightly insulted at the question, but he also feared the implications.

"Like Tsunade said, it takes two people. You, of course, and," Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, "and me." Sasuke expected a fist to the face, but when nothing came, he slowly opened his dark eyes, and wished he hadn't. Naruto's face was full of confusion, of pain, it seemed so out of character for the blonde, and it pained Sasuke to see his friend like this.

He didn't even realise what he was doing until he had done it. His hand found its way to Naruto's hand, and grasped it tight. Eyes shut tight and head bowed, Sasuke muttered two simple words, heavy with emotion. "I'm sorry." Sasuke tightened his grip, as if Naruto were holding him over a precipice, let go and he would fall too far to be saved. When his hand was squeezed back, Sasuke felt as if he had a chance. Just maybe, Naruto didn't hate him, and just maybe, this time the people he cared for wouldn't die.

* * *

><p>Wow, what an ending for this chapter… next chapter, we get some insight on the 'how' of the situation. I hope people are enjoying this!<p>

DISCALIMER: I own nothing besides my twisted imagination


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, major spoilers in this chapter, if you aren't up to the Fourth Great Ninja War, stop reading, go watch more Naruto, then come back :)

* * *

><p>Naruto was surprised when Sasuke took his hand, and the emotion heavy apology left his mouth. The blonde did not hesitate to squeeze the hand, a silent forgiveness and acceptance for the other. No words escaped either of them, and for a time they simply sat, hands clasped together, as if the other was the only thing keeping themselves safe. Both were silent as Sasuke left after a time. No words were needed, so none were said. As Naruto watched his companion leave, he thought of many things that his pride would not allow him to admit to, just as Sasuke's would not. The raven haired Uchiha was his best friend, his team-mate, his rival, his brother, and after everything that had happened, he had become something more.<p>

Staring absent-mindedly at the door, Naruto wrapped the rope that had bound Sasuke lazily around his fingers. His mind was in turmoil, hundreds of things going through it at once. However, it was something Tsunade had said that triggered a decisive response from the teen. Moving into a sitting position, legs crossed, Naruto closed his eyes and tried to calm his rampaging thoughts. He knew where he had to go, but he didn't know how to get there.

A noise only he could hear reached the blonde. It was the voice that whispered in the night, promising power and vengeance. This time however, the voice seemed weary, and it guided Naruto deep within himself.

Ankle deep water was still, and great bars rose to the ceiling. Within, the imposing form of the nine-tails lay, red eyes gleaming in the shadows. The fox demon lifted its proud orange head to look at the blonde.

"So Kyuubi," began Naruto, "is this your doing?" Accusation coloured his voice as the teen addressed the demon before him.

A deep, weary sigh came from within the cage. "This will not be easy to explain."

"Try me." With a look of complete stubbornness, Naruto sat down in the shallow water and glared at the bars. The nine tailed fox sighed again.

"It is against my nature to be cooperative, so in exchange you are not to interrupt me." Naruto nodded his agreement. The Kyuubi no Kitsune shifted into a more comfortable position. This would take some time.

"To begin, we tailed beasts do not have a gender. Our voices are just a personal preference, not gender based. Due to our creation and powers, we can temporarily become a specific gender. This is a side effect from our past. The nine tailed beasts were created when the Sage of Six Paths divided the Ten Tails into nine separate demons. The Ten Tails was immensely powerful, and very destructive. They say the world was flat until the Ten Tails was placed upon it." A surprised noise came from the fox's audience.

"However, the Ten Tails had a weakness, it would not live forever. It aged, like all creatures, even if much slower. To counter this, the Ten Tails was a hermaphrodite." Confusion shone in Naruto's blue eyes. "That means, the Ten Tails had the 'physical' parts of both male and female. This allowed it to impregnate itself. When the tailed beasts were made, a side effect was our ability to change genders at will."

Kyuubi flicked an ear, Naruto was surprisingly attentive. "Normally, this odd ability would have no effect on carriers, but not this time. It was on that job a few months ago, the one where your teacher was hurt." Naruto nodded, signally that he knew which mission, yet not interrupting as agreed. "You were hit with some sort of liquid, but it seemed to do nothing, so you didn't worry about it. Turns out, that attack was for me. I don't know who they were or how they knew, but it affected me. It forced me into a female form, then sent me into heat. I was so preoccupied by the heat, I didn't really have time to question it.

So I did the only thing a fox in heat would do. I looked for a mate. The one that found us was that Uchiha boy. His pheromones told me that not only was he a suitable mate, but a relatively willing one. It didn't take much to claim him. Each time, he did have the power to get away, but he never did."

"Wait, are you saying Sasuke..?" Naruto stammered.

"That is between you and him. Now quiet boy. I tried to be kind by taking over for each mating, so you would not be aware. Although," a sly and lecherous grin wormed its way onto the face of the large fox, "I can give you those memories if you wish." Naruto gulped, he would not deny that he was tempted, and with cheeks aflame, the boy nodded. Laughter echoed around the chamber as the Kyuubi watched his reaction.

"Then you shall have them, but first there is something else I must tell you. Your body was not designed for this, and I will be doing all I can to nurture this kit, and keep it alive. I will be weakened as time passes, as will you. There will be pain in your future, and I will offer no comfort. I do not care about you, boy, but I will protect my kit."

With those words, Kyuubi turned around, his many swirling tails now the only thing visible outside of the bars. Knowing the fox demon would speak no more, Naruto got up, and opened his eyes to the hospital room. The sun was setting, a rosy glow colouring the room.

Moments later, a large tent had appeared in Naruto's pants as the promised memories invaded his mind.

* * *

><p>Explanation chapters aren't as fun to write, oh well. Originally, I was going to make Kyuubi female, but I found that in so many other Naruto MPREG fics, so I just didn't want to, this is what my mind came up with.<p>

DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would have gotten rid of that orange jumpsuit sooner (just sayin')


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade walked briskly through the hospital. The sun had long risen, however she had only just managed to sneak away from her desk and the piles of paperwork that adorned it. Before leaving yesterday, she had chosen two medics that she trusted completely to inform of Naruto's condition, whilst also having them swear to secrecy. This was not something that should be public knowledge, and the blondes' life could easily be in danger if his condition reached certain ears.

Nodding to the medics as she passed, Tsunade made her way to the secluded room Naruto had been placed in. Opening the door, her breath hitched, the teen was nowhere to be seen. A sense of panic began to affect her. It was then that her ears detected the sound of retching coming from the adjoining bathroom, and she rushed over.

Face pale and sweat soaked, panting hard, Naruto was on his knees emptying his stomach into the porcelain bowl before him. Crouching down, Tsunade soothingly rubbed her hand along the back of the suffering teen, placing her cool hand on his forehead. He shot her a grateful glance before retching again.

Finally done, Naruto leant back with a groan. Not the best way to start the day. He smiled his thanks when Tsunade handed him a glass of water, drinking deep. With a sigh, the pale teen stood, and stumbled his way back to bed. As he did, Tsunade went to flush the toilet, concern flashing in her eyes at the red mixed in.

Moving over to the now occupied bed, Tsunade looked at the young blonde, "How are you feeling?"

Naruto gave an amused snort, "I've had better mornings. But I'm feeling better now." Naruto gave a tired sigh and sank down into the pillows on his bed. "I learnt some things yesterday that you should know Granny Tsunade." The Hokage felt her eye twitch at the name, however she simply nodded for Naruto to continue.

"I talked to Kyuubi." This time, Tsunade's eyebrows shot straight up in surprise. "It explained things to me." Naruto let out a low sigh, and gradually told Tsunade what he had learnt from the powerful fox demon. Tsunade remained silent, her eyes calculating, absorbing this new information, trying to work everything out in her mind.

Minutes passed in silence, Naruto had stopped talking, but no response came from the older woman. Finally, their eyes met, and Tsunade felt herself pushing away all other questions she had for the boy, until only one remained.

"Naruto, I want complete honesty, how are you doing? I mean, how are you taking everything and your, um, condition?" Tsunade averted her gaze, this was obviously a sensitive subject, and she was unsure how the young blonde would react.

Naruto stiffened, averting his gaze to his lap, avoiding eye contact. "I'm scared." His voice was quiet, and Tsunade barely heard him, but her eyes softened.

"I feel like I'm even more of a freak. Like I'm some sick and twisted monster, just like everyone has always thought I am." Pain flashed in the eyes of the Hokage at these words. "I could die because of this, but I will die if I try to get rid of it. It's not right." Shame showed on the face of the teen as he turned his head away from his silent audience. "But then, through Kyuubi, I can feel it. This tiny life, growing with each day. Part of me feels protective, and the other feels repulsed, and I am so confused." Naruto turned his head back, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears. His voice quivered. "What do I do Granny?"

"Oh Naruto." Tsunade moved over to the confused boy and enveloped him in a comforting hug. "I don't know." She stayed there, not moving, as warm tears soaked her shoulder.

-o-0-o-

Sasuke stood facing the closed door. Late afternoon sunlight gleamed through the window behind him, yet no movement came from the raven. Naruto was on the other side of the door, and Sasuke was not sure what to do after yesterday. Was Naruto lying yesterday? Did the blonde hate him now? Unwanted fear gripped the troubled teen.

-o-0-o-

Naruto looked up as a knock sounded on the closed hospital door. Calling for his surprise visitor to enter, the blonde quickly hid what he had been holding. Kakashi-sensei had left one of his books for Naruto, who out of sheer boredom, had begun reading it.

However, it was the silver haired shinobi himself who opened the door, a friendly smile beneath his mask. Walking into the room, Kakashi presented a bowl to the confused teen with a flourish. With a teasing tone in his voice, he informed that it was "curtesy of Iruka-sensei."

A truly happy and grateful smile stretched across the whiskered face of the blonde as the familiar bowl of Ichiraku Ramen was placed before him. Naruto wasted no time in splitting the chopsticks and mumbling a rushed "itadakimusu" as he shovelled the first handful of noodles into his mouth. Kakashi sat silently, knowing that he would have no chance at talking to the blonde until he was finished.

That however, did not take long, as Naruto seemed to simply inhale his favourite ramen. A satisfied sigh escaped the lips of the blonde as he set down the empty bowl, finally looking over at Kakashi. "Thanks for the food Kakashi-sensei! And tell Iruka-sensei thanks too!" Under his mask, Kakashi smiled, glad to see his student acting like his old self, even if just for a few moments.

-o-0-o-

"_Tomorrow," _Sasuke told himself, _"I will talk to Naruto tomorrow." _Sasuke slunk down the hallway, trying to convince himself that he was not running away.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! I have just started uni! However, that means chapters may take a while, and I'm sorry<p>

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing… I own nothing… I own nothing…


End file.
